


Accept What I Can

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [18]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Is it time to get greedy?





	Accept What I Can

You are afraid to touch him, which seems foolish after a night that left you both so exhausted. It’s almost noon the following day, and he is still in a deep sleep beside you. Flat on his stomach, hair in a wild mess, and his entire body on full display since you had managed to lose all bedding but the sheet beneath you last night.

Chewing the inside of your lip, you roll onto your stomach and try to regain some courage. Your body ached at your movement, and you knew that his incredible body had left you this way. You remember Roman on top of you, how his body felt when inside of yours, and your neck is still tense from where he bit and sucked for your whimpers.

You two had been playing games for months, flirting and teasing, but it had been driven over the edge last night. You had given in despite the weight of the consequences, knowing that he was not looking for love and neither were you. The connection was unnecessary, but you feel it for him. You know that if you touch a single hair on his head…you’ll be done for.

Unable to control yourself, convinced it will be one last touch and goodbye, you reach over to brush some of Roman’s jet black hair behind his shoulder, revealing a tiny bite mark you had left. This man is not allowed to look this dangerous and incredibly innocent at the same time; his tattooed, muscled frame revealing how threatening he really was while his pillowed lips and soft skin said something else entirely. Your lips dip down to kiss his bicep before you cease all contact with him, prepared to get dressed and disappear.

The choice is robbed from you when Roman’s hand catches yours, leaving his waist, and his dark gaze blinks open, a grin forming on his lips, “Mmm…where you goin’?”

“Going for the ‘no complication’ exit here.” You admit as he demonstrates his strength, using his grip to pull you back to his side and under his arm, “You know the whole ‘ had a great night’ and extremely bland ‘let us leave it at that’ thing?”

Roman lifts his head, continuing to hold you in place, “That what you want?”

You narrow your eyes at him, frustrated by his ability to continually put _you_ in the hot seat, “I’ve given a lot of information here. Why not stop the half answer and tell me what it is that you want, huh?”

He groans, pulling you further underneath him so that you are face to face and you have nowhere to hide, “More of this.”

“What? Sexual tension and sleepless nights because we can’t control ourselves?”

“Sounds like a start.”

“Roman…”

“Look, if you want some big confession, you’re not gonna get one.” He strokes your hair, knowing the disappointment in your eyes, and softens his tone, “I just want you. In my bed at night and when I wake up…we can figure out the rest as we go.”

“Okay…” You give a small nod, trying to ignore your heart’s slight tear, and slide from beneath him, just as he goes in for a kiss. Gathering your belongings, you make your way towards the bathroom. Noting his look, you shrug on your way into bathroom, “You woke up, and you said nothing about the shower. Enjoy the cold water I leave you to ‘figure it out’.”

He isn’t sure how to take your warning until you wink, knowing you’re going to do everything you can to make him want more and more from you.


End file.
